Final Destination 3: El Destino no se Cambia
by NiCk-BlAcK
Summary: O si? Mi Primer Fan fiction de Destino Final (Y el unico en español ¬¬)
1. El Viaje

Destino Final  
  
(Final Destination)  
  
Hola!!! Este es mi primer Fan Fic y espero que les guste ^^ Y dejen reviews pliiiis es que quiero saber que si les gusto o no xP  
  
Capitulo 1 El Viaje.  
  
Caminando hacía su escuela estaba Nicholas. El era un adolescente de 15 años, su pelo era rubio, era delgado, con ojos verdes oscuros, era un poco más bajo que los demás niños de su edad. Salía poco. No tenía muchos amigos, pero los que tenía eran muy buenos amigos.  
  
Hace ya una semana que se habían acabado las vacaciones de verano.  
  
Se acercaba a la escuela.  
  
Se paso a tropezar con los cordones de sus zapatillas y por poco se cae al piso, se levanto, iba a dar un paso hacía adelante pero paso un auto frente a él. Hay había una salida de automóviles. Si se hubiera caído lo hubieran atropellado.  
  
--Ufff... por poco...  
  
Siguió caminando más cuidadosamente. No quería morir atropellado.  
  
Llego justo antes de que cerraran la puerta de su escuela. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y llego a su sala. La puerta estaba abierta, su profesora aún no había llegado. Entro corriendo y se sentó en su puesto.  
  
--¡Hola!-Era uno de sus amigos. Carl.--¿Por qué te atrasaste tanto?  
  
--Aah... es que tuve una experiencia con La Muerte-Se comenzó a reír.  
  
--¿Cómo?-Llegó una amiga de Nicholas, Angeline.-No Bromees sobre esas cosas, Nick.-Nick era el apodo que le daban sus amigos.  
  
--No seas así, Angeline. Era solo una broma.  
  
Angeline puso una cara pensativa.  
  
--esta bien... -le sonrío a Nick.  
  
Se acercaron más de sus amigos. Carl era alto, pelirrojo, pecoso, y de ojos cafés. Angeline era rubia, no muy alta y de ojos azules. Tomas era bajo, de pelo negro azabache y de ojos negros. Sara era de pelo castaño, alta y de ojos grises. Stacy era de tamaño normal, tenía ojos verdes y era de pelo castaño claro. Sam era alto, de pelo rubio y tenía ojos azules oscuros.  
  
Nick les contó lo que le había ocurrido.  
  
--¿O sea que si te hubieras caído te hubieras matado?-Pregunto Stacy.  
  
--Bueno... lo más seguro es que si...-le respondió Nick.  
  
--Que mal... no hubieras podido ir con nosotros mañana a...-Tomas no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Sara le dio un codazo.  
  
--¿Qué pasa? ¿dónde iremos mañana?  
  
Sara se encogió de hombros.  
  
--Mañana iremos, con todo el curso, a un museo... se suponía que -Miro a Tomas-nosotros no sabíamos de esto, era una sorpresa. Pero no importa.  
  
--Dinos más sobre ese viaje-dijeron todos, menos Tomas, al mismo tiempo.  
  
--Solo si prometen hacer que hacen como que se sorprenden cuando la profesora nos diga ¿esta bien?  
  
--Si-respondieron todos.  
  
--Vamos a ir en un bus mañana al museo científico. Se supone que nos pasaran unas hojas con preguntas y nosotros tendremos que responderlas según lo que veamos en nuestra estadía en el museo.  
  
La profesora de ellos entro a su sala. Todos los que estaban de pie volvieron a sus puestos.  
  
--Les tengo buenas noticias, chicos.-La profesora comenzó a hablar-Mañana saldremos a un museo científico. yo les pasare un par de hojas que tendrán que responder.  
  
Nick hizo lo que pudo para tratar de poner una cara de sorpresa cuando la profesora dijo esto.  
  
--Que par de hojas... -le dijo Carl que se sentaba a su lado-¡¡Nos pasara un cuestionario de treinta paginas!!  
  
El día paso rápidamente y ya iba a tocar el timbre que significaba la salida.  
  
Nick guardo sus cosas y salió de la sala, seguido por sus amigos.  
  
Se sentaron en unas bancas en el parque.  
  
--Y... ¿tienen alguna idea de lo que vamos a hacer aquí?  
  
--Yo no lo sé...  
  
--Paso.  
  
--No se me ocurre nada...  
  
--Yo solo seguía a Nick.  
  
-¿Nick?  
  
Nick estaba sentado en una banca, frente a ellos, mirando el cielo. No les prestaba atención en lo más mínimo.  
  
--¿Alo? ¿Nick? ¿Estas aquí? ¿Con nosotros?-Carl se rió.  
  
Stacy, Tomas, Sam y Sara también.  
  
--¡Oh! Vamos Angeline... no seas tan fría.-rió Carl  
  
--Esta bien. Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte un poquito-Angeline rió-Pues yo soy así.-Sonrió.  
  
--¿Me hablaron?-Nick levantó la cabeza.  
  
--¡Oh! Estas aquí, con nosotros ¡Has vuelto!-Carl rió, seguido por todo el grupo.  
  
--¿A que te refieres?  
  
--No te movías ni nada. Creo que fue mucha acción por un día.  
  
--Parecías ido.  
  
--Si, ido-Todos sus amigos rieron.  
  
A Nick le comenzó un dolor fuerte de cabeza. Estaba mareado.  
  
--¿Nick? ¿Te sientes bien? Estas pálido.-Se acercó Stacy.  
  
--No, no te preocupes. Creo que me iré a mi casa. Adiós.-Se incorporó y se alejo caminando hacía su casa. De verdad parecía enfermo, por la manera lenta y extraña en que daba los pasos.  
  
--Será mejor que alguien lo acompañe.-Dijo Stacy.  
  
--Ve tu entonces-Le dijo Carl.  
  
--Si ve tu-Agrego Tomas.  
  
--Además, tu vives cerca de su casa. No tendrías que ir y volver y darte la vuelta por toda la ciudad, como nosotros.-Siguió Angeline.  
  
--Ya, ya, iré. Pero solo por ese ultimo punto. Adiós.-Tomó su mochila y se fue caminando, siguiendo los pasos de Nick.  
  
Cuando ya estaba cerca de él le habló:  
  
--¡Nick! ¡Nick!  
  
Nick se volteo.  
  
--¿Qué... qué haces aquí?  
  
--Sólo te acompañare a tu casa ¿Te molesta? Porque si es así me puedo ir.  
  
--No, no me molesta. Si quieres me acompañas.  
  
--Esta bien. Te acompaño.  
  
Stacy se acercó a él. Los dos fueron caminando, lentamente, a sus casas.  
  
Los dos Siguieron el camino. Hasta que llegaron a la casa de Nick, que estaba al lado de la de Stacy.  
  
--¿Quieres pasar?-Pregunto Nick a Stacy.  
  
--Eehh... no, debo irme a mi casa. De verdad dejaron mucha tarea y debo preparar las cosas para mañana.  
  
--Ah, si, el viaje al museo. Bueno. No importa. Adiós.  
  
--Adiós.-se despidió Stacy.  
  
Nick entro a su casa, subió a su habitación y se estiro sobre su cama.  
  
Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.  
  
Despertó muy exaltado. Sabía que había tenido una pesadilla. Pero no podía recordar lo que había soñado. Había visto fuego, lluvia, un bus amarillo, un camión rojo. También había visto a sus amigos. No sabía en que estado. Vio sangre más que nada.  
  
El dolor se la había pasado. Se levantó y se acerco a la ventana. No había pasado prácticamente nada de tiempo. Aun estaba claro el día.  
  
Bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa.  
  
Se acerco a la casa de Stacy. Tocó a la puerta y luego de un par de minutos le abrieron. Era la madre de Stacy.  
  
--Hola, Nicholas.-lo saludó la mamá de Stacy, que ya lo conocía.  
  
--Hola, señora Brown.  
  
-¿Buscas a Stacy, no es así?  
  
--Si, ¿esta aquí?  
  
--No, salió con Angeline y los demás.  
  
--¿Hacía donde fueron?  
  
--Stacy me dijo que iban a la heladería.  
  
--¡Oh! Bueno, gracias. Adiós.  
  
--Adiós, Nick.  
  
Nick Se encamino a la heladería, que no estaba muy lejos de allí.  
  
Al llegar vio a sus amigos sentados en la acera terminando de comer unos helados. Ellos, al ver que Nick llegaba, se incorporaron y lo saludaron.  
  
--Hola, enfermito-Bromeo Carl.  
  
--¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó Angeline.  
  
--Bien. Gracias.  
  
--Que bueno.-Agrego Stacy.  
  
--¿Quieres un helado, Nick?-le preguntó Tomas.-Yo invito.  
  
--Bueno. Pero uno pequeño, por favor.  
  
Tomas le paso su helado.  
  
Mientras Nick se comía el helado, sentado en la acera, al lado de sus amigos, les contaba sobre el extraño sueño que acababa de tener.  
  
--¿Tendría algo que ver con tu pequeño accidente, hoy por la mañana?- preguntó Sara.  
  
--No lo sé, tal vez...  
  
--Quedaste traumado por lo que te paso-rió Carl.  
  
Angeline lo miró fríamente.  
  
--Esta bien, esta bien. Nunca más.  
  
El sol ya se estaba escondiendo.  
  
--Ya me tengo que ir. No he hecho nada para mañana.-dijo Nick.  
  
--Será mejor que lo hagas rápido, ya es tarde.  
  
Nick se despidió de todos y camino, nuevamente, hacia su casa.  
  
Al llegar, ya estaba oscuro. Era la noche.  
  
Después de hacer todas sus cosas se acostó a dormir, deseando no tener nuevamente una pesadilla.  
  
Sus deseos se cumplieron. 


	2. El Sueño

Destino Final  
  
Capitulo 2 El Sueño.  
  
Al despertar, Nick, se dio cuenta de que aun era muy temprano, pero igual así se arreglo rápidamente para ir al colegio.  
  
Al llegar descubrió que sus amigos estaban sentados en la entrada. Ellos, al verlo llegar, se le acercaron.  
  
--Hola, ¿te atropellaron nuevamente?-Se burló Carl.  
  
--¡Carl!-Lo sermoneo Angeline.  
  
--Hoy es el gran viaje. ¿Ustedes saben donde queda el Museo Científico?- Pregunto Tomas.  
  
--Yo no.-Respondió Stacy.  
  
--Queda a una hora de aquí. En un pequeño pueblo.  
  
--Creo que dormiré en el viaje-Dijo Nick.-Hoy desperté muy temprano.  
  
Faltaban ya cinco minutos para que cerraran la puerta, cuando Nick y sus amigos entraron a su sala de clases.  
  
Luego de un rato llego su profesora.  
  
--Hola, niños.-Los saludo-Arreglen sus cosas que ya saldremos.  
  
Nick arreglo todas sus cosas y bajo las escaleras, siguiendo a sus amigos.  
  
El bus que los llevaría al museo todavía no llegaba.  
  
Estaban todo el curso abajo esperando. Nick estaba con sus amigos hablando del viaje, cuando Nick diviso a un anciano que lo miraba directamente a el. Nick también lo miró. Se notaba que era ya muy viejo, por todas las arrugas que tenia en la cara.  
  
Por un par de segundos Nick estuvo mirando directamente a los ojos de ese anciano, y este también.  
  
El anciano, que estaba al otro lado de la calle, dio un paso hacia delante, como para ir hacia donde estaba Nick. Pero solo dio uno, porque paso un auto velozmente y lo atropelló.  
  
Nick llego a saltar por el golpe que escucho, y lo rápido que paso todo. Se dio vuelta rápidamente hacía donde estaban sus amigos.  
  
--¡Oigan! ¿Vieron eso?  
  
--¿Qué cosa?-Le respondieron todos en coro.  
  
--¡El anciano! Al que acaban de atropellar. Estaba cruzando la calle hasta acá pero paso un auto muy rápido y... y... y lo mato. Esto le recordó algo. Hace ya diez años. Él estaba con su abuelo caminando cerca de allí. Nick le había pedido que le comprara un dulce que lo estaban vendiendo en la calle del frente. Su abuelo le dijo que se quedara allí. Nick vio como su abuelo, al cruzar la calle, fuera atropellado fuertemente. Luego de eso no lo vio nunca más... con vida. De lo que había pasado ese día hace cinco años no lo recordaba muy bien. Recordaba a su abuelo caminando de la mano con él. Recordaba haberle pedido un dulce y también lo recordaba tirado en el piso. Muerto.  
  
--¿Nick?  
  
Nick, cuando tubo esos recuerdos, aprecio como si no estuviera allí. Como si hubiera estado en otro lado, por un par de segundos.  
  
--¿Qué me habían dicho?  
  
--Que ninguno de nosotros vio a ese anciano del que tu hablas.-Le respondió Stacy.  
  
--Oh... Esta bien. No tiene importancia.  
  
El bus llego luego de unos minutos. Todos subieron y se sentaron. Nick se sentó al lado de Carl, delante de ellos estaban Stacy y Sara, más adelante Angeline con Tomas y por ultimo, en la fila del lado, Sam.  
  
Luego de que todo el curso subió el bus comenzó el largo viaje.  
  
Después de un largo rato a Nick le empezó a dar mucho sueño. Hasta que se quedo dormido.  
  
--¿Nick? ¿Nick?-Sintió que lo sacudían.-Nick ¡Despierta! Vamos a comer algo.  
  
Abrió un poco los ojos. Era Carl. Se levanto y miró por la ventanilla del bus. Habían parado en una estación de servicio donde había una pequeña cafetería.  
  
--Esta bien.-Nick se paró y salió del bus, siguiendo a Carl.  
  
Entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron en la misma mesa en donde estaban Tomas, Sara, Angeline, Sam y Stacy.  
  
--Hola, Nick.-Lo saludó Stacy-- ¿Cómo dormiste?  
  
--Eehh... Bien, Gracias.  
  
--Dormía profundamente, me costo despertarlo.  
  
Nick comió un poco de torta, no tenía mucha hambre.  
  
Salieron todos juntos de la cafetería y se acercaron al bus.  
  
Nick, antes de entrar al bus, vio en el espejo de este reflejado un camión muy grande que llevaba autos en el carro. Se dio vuelta para ver el camión, pero no había ninguno.  
  
--Que raro...-Susurró.  
  
--¿Dijiste algo, Nick?-Le preguntó Sam, quien estaba a su lado.  
  
--Juraría que vi pasar un gran camión por aquí.  
  
--Yo no vi nada.  
  
Subieron al bus y se sentaron en los mismos puestos de antes.  
  
Cuando, nuevamente, estaba todo el curso dentro del bus, la profesora, con una caja llena de hojas, se paro en el pasillo que separaba las dos corridas de asientos.  
  
--Aquí les tengo sus guías que tendrán que completar en su estadía en el Museo Científico.-Les comenzó a pasar un montoncillo de hojas a cada uno.  
  
Cuando terminó, se sentó adelante, al lado del conductor, como lo hacía normalmente.  
  
Nick, luego de ver los formularios, levanto la vista y miro directamente al espejo retrovisor. Vio pasar un gran camión, igual al de antes, pero que esta vez iba detrás de ellos. Miró hacía atrás y no vio nada. No divisaba ningún camión parecido al que había visto en el espejo.  
  
El bus partió. Estaba andando muy rápido. Mucho más que antes.  
  
Salieron a la autopista.  
  
Nick estaba mirando por la ventana que estaba a su lado y vio que un camión, igual al de antes, los adelantó. Al ver la parte de atrás divisó que tenia algo saliéndole por el lado. Parecía como si la mitad de la puerta por donde se sacaban los autos estuviera abierta. Era extraño aquello, ¿Podrían caerse aquellos autos?  
  
El camión paso a estar justo delante de ellos. La cadena que estaba colgando era cada vez más larga, como si se estuviera desenrollando.  
  
--Carl-Miró a su lado.-Carl, ¿Ves esa cadena suelta en el camión de allí adelante?  
  
--¿Dónde?  
  
--Allí, en ese camión.  
  
--Si, si lo veo.  
  
--¿Tu crees que podría caérseles los autos?  
  
--No, no lo creo. Esas cosas están bien aseguradas. No te preocupes.  
  
--Esta bien.  
  
Nick le hizo caso a su amigo, pero, para estar del todo seguro, se puso el cinturón de seguridad.  
  
La cadena se soltó.  
  
Los autos eran muy pesados como para que la otra cadena los sujetara.  
  
La otra cadena también se soltó y los autos empezaron a caer uno por uno encima del bus.  
  
Nick lo quedo mirando. Un auto aplasto al conductor y a la profesora. Por detrás un camión negro los chocó. Los autos seguían cayendo y cada vez mataban a más niños. Uno aplasto a Sam.  
  
Otro camión los chocó por el lado el cual mató a Angeline, Sara, Stacy y a Tomas. Por este choque el bus se dio vuelta.  
  
Estaban todos de cabeza y muy heridos. Nick abrió los ojos y vio que se aproximaba un auto hacia él. Grito. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Él y todos sus amigos murieron.  
  
Nick despertó exaltado.  
  
--¿Nick? ¿Nick?-Lo sacudieron, igual que antes.--¡Despierta! Vamos a comer algo.  
  
Esa voz era la de Carl. Todo se estaba repitiendo nuevamente. Recordó el sueño que acababa de tener. La cafetería, el camión, la cadena suelta, los autos, sus amigos muertos.  
  
--¡Larguémonos de aquí! ¡Rápido! Este bus chocará con un camión.-había gritado tan fuerte que todos los que estaban en el bus lo escucharon.  
  
--¿De que hablas? No pasará nada.  
  
--Claro que si ¡Este bus chocará con un camión! ¡Yo lo sé!  
  
--Si tratas de vengarte por todas las bromas que te he echo, intenta algo mejor. No me asusto tan fácilmente.  
  
--¡¿QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡Este bus chocara! ¡Todos vamos a morir aquí!  
  
--¡Claro que no! Debiste de haber tenido un sueño.  
  
Angeline subió al bus y, como los vio discutiendo, se acercó a ellos.  
  
--¡Hay que bajarnos de este bus! ¡Moriremos aquí si no lo hacemos!-Gritaba Nick.  
  
--¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Los chicos me mandaron a buscarlos. Se demoraban mucho.  
  
--¡Angeline! Tu me crees ¿no?-Le pregunto Nick-Este bus chocara.  
  
--¿De que hablas?-Le pregunto Angeline.-Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Carl. Haces las bromas aburridas que él hace.  
  
--¡Oye!-Se quejo Carl.  
  
--¡Oigan esto es serio! ¡Si no nos vamos moriremos! -Se escapo de ellos y salió del bus.  
  
Angeline y Carl lo siguieron.  
  
--¡No se suban al bus! ¡Vamos a chocar más adelante! ¡Todos moriremos si nos subimos!-Nick empezó a gritarles a todos los del curso.  
  
Ellos, al escucharlo, empezaron a murmurar entre ellos diciendo cosas como: "Esta loco" o "No le hagamos caso"  
  
--¡Nick! ¡Nick! ¡No sigas con esto!-Le gritaron Angeline y Carl.  
  
Nick entro a la cafetería y vio a Sara, Tomas, Stacy y a Sam sentados en la misma mesa que en su sueño.  
  
--¿Nick? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estabas gritando?-Le preguntó Stacy.  
  
--¡El bus chocará y todos nosotros moriremos!  
  
--¿Qué te pasa, Nicholas? ¿Estas loco o que?  
  
Esa voz le era familiar. Nick se dio vuelta y vio a Henry. El niño más desagradable y molestoso del curso.  
  
--Parece que si. ¿Cómo que el bus chocara? Eso es imposible.  
  
--¡Claro que es posible! ¡Y tu también morirás si subes a ese bus!  
  
Carl y Angeline entraron a la cafetería.  
  
--¡Estas loco! No nos pasará nada. ¿Por qué crees que chocaremos?  
  
--Pues... porque yo lo vi.  
  
--¿Te crees un adivino? No nos pasará nada.  
  
Se escucho la bocina del bus, que los estaba llamando para que subieran rápido.  
  
¡Vamos! Dejen de pelear.-Stacy se paro y fue hacia donde estaban ellos.- Nick, quizás lo que paso fue solo un sueño. Una pesadilla. Quizás es porque estas un poco nervioso por este viaje.  
  
--¡No! ¡No es por eso! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡No subas al bus o moriremos!  
  
Henry comenzó a escaparse de ellos.  
  
--¡Alto ahí!-Nick corrió hacia donde estaba él y lo sujeto.-¡No subas! ¡O morirás!  
  
--¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡No pasara nada!  
  
Ya era tarde. El bus ya había partido, dejando a una de las profesoras que los acompañaba abajo. Esta entro a la cafetería e hizo que Nick soltara a Henry.  
  
--El bus ya partió, no podíamos perder más tiempo. Mañana darán un examen sobre lo que debieron haber visto en el Museo. Pídanle a alguno de sus compañeros uno de sus cuestionarios para que los puedan estudiar. Todos ustedes estarán a mi cargo ahora.  
  
Salieron de la cafetería y se quedaron allí esperando a que pasara otro bus, con el que volverían a la ciudad.  
  
Nick se quedo mirando al bus que se alejaba y que entraba a la autopista.  
  
Escucharon un gran estruendo y todos miraron al lugar de donde provenía. El bus en donde iban había chocado.  
  
--Nick tenía razón. El bus choco de verdad.-Stacy rompió el silencio.  
  
--Será mejor que llamemos a alguien.  
  
--¡¡¡PROFESORA!!! ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!-Nick le grito a la profesora, la cual corrió para que no la atropellaran ya que paso un auto muy rápido en donde ella estaba parada.  
  
Aquí les tengo el Segundo Capitulo  
  
De mi primer Fan Fic  
  
Y... Gracias por los Reviews...  
  
Adios ^^ 


	3. Premoniciones

Si aun no han visto la segunda película de DF, y quieren verla, no les aconsejo que lean este capitulo.  
  
Nick_Black  
  
Destino Final  
  
Capitulo 3 Premoniciones.  
  
Después de lo ocurrido Nick, Henry, Stacy, Angeline, Tomas, Sara, Carl y a su profesora los llevaron a la estación de policías de la ciudad de donde venían.  
  
Allí estuvieron hablando sobre lo que había pasado y sobre la suerte que tuvieron.  
  
--¿Ustedes han escuchado sobre el vuelo 180?-Preguntó Henry.  
  
--No.-Respondieron todos, excepto su profesora.  
  
--Pues deberían de informarse más.-Les dijo Henry-Exactamente hace dos años, en una gira de estudios a Francia, una persona tubo un sueño. Un sueño en que el avión en el que viajaban explotaba y todos morían.-Miró a Nick.-él, y un grupo de amigos suyos, bajaron del avión y lo perdieron. El avión explotó y el resto de su curso murió. Luego de esto, en uno o dos meses más tarde, todos pensaban que se había arreglado todo pero todos comenzaron a morir uno por uno. Hasta que quedaron dos, el chico que tuvo la premonición y una amiga de él. El muchacho murió en un tiempo más y la chica se encerró en un psiquiátrico.  
  
"Luego de un año, una chica tuvo una premonición como la del chico del avión, pero esta fue diferente, no era en una avión sino que en la autopista. Ella vio como sus amigos y las personas que estaban en la ruta morían a causa de que a un camión se le soltaran los troncos que cargaba y también se vio a si misma morir. Paso lo mismo que antes, todos murieron uno por uno, excepto ella y un policía, quienes burlaron a La Muerte, "Solo uno nueva vida puede vencer a La Muerte" así fue como se salvaron.  
  
--¿A que se debe que nos hayas contado esta historia?-Le preguntó Angeline.  
  
--Para que estén preparados.  
  
--¿Preparados para que?-Le preguntó Tomas.  
  
--Su muerte, es decir, para que se preparen, que su muerte esta cerca, más de lo que creen.  
  
"La Muerte planea cuando y como morirán todas y cada una de las personas, cualquier día podría ser el día en que La Muerte decida matarnos. Así que, tengan cuidado, ya que hoy puede ser su día.  
  
Nick estaba mirando el piso. Sin mostrar importancia a lo que los demás dijeran.  
  
--¿Alguno de ustedes le cree?-Preguntó Carl-Porque yo no le creí ni una palabra de lo que dijo.  
  
--El tiene razón.-Su profesora se incorporó.-Hubo un vuelo 180 que explotó. Hubieron quienes se salvaron y luego murieron. Pero es muy improbable que eso nos ocurra a nosotros.  
  
--Me tengo que ir.-Stacy se paró.-Le prometí a mamá que la ayudaría en casa. Adiós.  
  
Se despidieron y Stacy salió de la comisaría.  
  
--¿Nick?-Se le acercó Carl--¿Tu le crees a Henry?  
  
...  
  
--¿Nick?  
  
Nick levantó la vista.  
  
--No estoy seguro de decir esto pero... si le creó. Si fui yo quien tuvo esa premonición. Y estoy seguro, digan lo que digan, que lo que vi fue algo muy real, o así lo parecía, yo sentí que estaba en el bus, yo escuche al camión, sentí los vuelcos del bus y sentí el miedo.  
  
--Nick... Pe... pero... ¿Eso quiere decir que moriremos de todas formas?- Preguntó Sara.  
  
--Nick... espero que esta pregunta no te incomode pero... ¿Quién fue el primero en morir en tu sueño? O... ¿Por donde chocaron los autos?-Tomas habló.  
  
--Bueno... Los autos comenzaron a caer desde delante. Pero luego de eso uno chocó desde atrás.  
  
Tomas tomó un papel que se encontraba sobre la mesa y dibujo un esquema del bus, escribiendo sobre cada asiento el nombre de quien iba allí. Cuando termino, le pasó la hoja a Nick.  
  
--mira la hoja y ve marcando con números el orden en que fueron muriendo todos.  
  
Así lo hizo, comenzó por Henry, luego siguió hasta llegar hasta el número siete el cual lo puso a un lado de su nombre.  
  
Tomas examinó la hoja detenidamente.  
  
--Henry...-susurró.  
  
--¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó Sara.  
  
--Es el primero en la lista.  
  
Nick se incorporo y salió rápidamente de la comisaría, camino a la casa de Henry. Cuando iba a la mitad del camino se detuvo un poco, muy mareado, y se sentó sobre una banca que estaba por ahí. Comenzó a ver algo en su mente, una premonición. Vio como corria camino a la casa de Henry, se acerco a él y lo vio en medio de la calle, lo veía un poco borroso, un bus paso por el lado de Henry, sin tocarlo. Luego vio como otro bus, que pasaba por la otra pista, atropellaba a Henry.  
  
Abrió los ojos y se dijo que debería de llegar lo antes posible, para prevenirlo. Corrió lo más rápido que podía, ya se acercaba, cuando sintió que una persona le agarraba el pie y que no lo soltaba. Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Una anciana le sujetaba la pierna, mientras hacia sonar un vaso lleno de monedas, en señal de que quería que le diera dinero. Nick saco unas monedas de su bolsillo y se las paso a la señora, esta, muy agradecida, lo dejo ir.  
  
Nick se comenzó a sentir un poco mareado, pero aun así quiso seguir corriendo. No podía dejar que le pasara nada malo a Henry.  
  
Ya estaba a una calle de la casa de Henry, el lugar que vio en su premonición más reciente.  
  
--¡Henry!-Le gritó al llegar.  
  
Henry estaba a punto de entrar a su casa, al escuchar su nombre dio media vuelta y se fijó en Nick.  
  
--¿Qué quieres?-comenzó a cruzar la calle, hacia el lado en donde se encontraba Nick.  
  
--¡Cuidado!-Un bus pasó en frente de Henry, por poco lo atropella.  
  
--Uff... por poco.-Dijo Henry.  
  
Nick vio que otro bus se acercaba, mira el semáforo que marcaba verde, luego viro la vista a una pantalla que estaba a un lado donde decía: "Hombres trabajando" que cambió a "180".  
  
El bus que estaba cerca atropello a Henry, sin detenerse hasta estar unas cuantas cuadras más allá, cuando el conductor se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.  
  
Nick iba a correr hacia donde estaba el bus, a no ser de que Carl, quien lo había seguido con el resto del grupo, lo sujetara.  
  
"Uno menos, quedan siete"  
  
--Ya no tengo ninguna duda-Dijo Stacy, luego de escuchar de la boca de sus amigos, lo que había ocurrido con Henry-creo que en realidad La Muerte nos sigue.  
  
--No puedo creer que escucho esto, Stacy-Dijo Angeline.-Yo no creí ni creo que "La Muerte" nos este siguiendo, como decía Henry. Yo creo que todo esto es sólo una coincidencia.  
  
--Esto ya no es una simple coincidencia.-Interrumpió Tomas, quien recién había estado observando el papel en que Nick había puesto el orden en que todos hubieran muerto en el bus.  
  
Tomas volvió la vista al papel y tacho el nombre de Henry, en el numero uno.  
  
--El número dos es... Sam-susurró.  
  
--¿Sam?-Se acercó Sara.--¿Cómo que Sam es el siguiente?  
  
--Pues, según la premonición de Nick, el es el número dos.  
  
--¿Y tan calmadamente que lo dices?  
  
--Si. ¿Debo de estar histérico?  
  
--No...  
  
Al día siguiente Nick no se quiso levantar para ir al colegio. No tenía sentido. Más de la mitad de curso muerto y también la profesora.  
  
El único que quiso ir fue Sam, para poder distraerse en algo y pensar un poco. Estaba muy nervioso, no sabia si creerle a Angeline o a Tomas.  
  
Al llegar vio que no había nadie en la entrada, parecía como si el colegio estuviera cerrado. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin ningún esfuerzo. Subió las escaleras, hasta llegar a al piso en donde estaba su sala. Abrió la puerta y vio que nadie había llegado. Era la más seguro, ningún sobreviviente querría levantarse luego de tanta cosa. Entro y dejó su mochila sobre una mesa, observando la sala, muy silenciosa y vacía.  
  
Nick se levantó muy tarde ese día. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara, se miró al espejo. Comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña, igual a la que había sentido cuando tuvo las otras premoniciones.  
  
Estaba en el colegio. Veía un montón de sillas y mesas desarmadas apiladas al principio de un escalera, vio que Sam se acercaba a esta y se quedaba quieto mirándoles, ya que estas no lo dejaban subir al siguiente piso. Se acerco al montón y empezó a empujarlas un poco hacia el lado para poder pasar. Las sillas y las mesas comenzaron a caer hacia abajo como una avalancha llevándose a Sam con ellas.  
  
Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi fan-fiction de Destino Final. Y nuevamente gracias por los reviews.  
  
Nick_Black 


End file.
